Crybaby
by Nessie Lives
Summary: Naruto is entered as a ROOT in training member with Sai. Danzo may not be as bad as everyone seems to think he is. And Naruto will slowly become a greater ninja then he would under Kakashi. -SaiNaru YAOI-
1. The Council

**Crybaby**

**By: Nessie Lives**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**YAOI CONTENT. Don't read if you don't like yaoi.**

**AN: Hello! My very first story so be….harsh and tell me what you do or don't like, thanks! This is a SAINARU. I have decided to come up with something called the "SaiNaru" Project. I plan to have at LEAST 5 completed SaiNaru stories up by the end of the year. WHO'S WITH ME? **

……………………………………………………………………..

"So we shall put it to a vote." Said Danzo, the leader of Root, "All those in favor of putting Naruto Uzumaki, in Root and having him raised under my command say, "Aye", All those opposing say 'Nay'."

"Aye."

"Nay"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye!"

"Nay"

"Aye"

"Nay!"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Nay"

The aye's immediately outweighed the nay's. "It is official then, Naruto Uzumaki is a part of Root." A hand slammed on the table. "THIS IS MADNESS DANZO!" Sarutobi yelled, "Naruto can't do this!" "It's all in favor of the village, Hokage-sama." Danzo said, bowing. "He's only 12!"

"It makes no difference." Danzo said before turning around to address his men.

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto didn't really like attending the academy. It was so boring! They were learning measly baby techniques and useless knowledge. How would knowing all of the Hokages up to present help them in a battle for their lives? How would knowing the events in the Great Shinobi War with Iwagakure help them at all? And Iruka wonders why Naruto and Shikamaru fall asleep in class!

Naruto trudged slowly to class, not really wanting to go. His bright golden hair was splayed in different directions, a dead giveaway to anyone looking for the blond-haired boy at the time. He hated the academy. He really did, the only good thing about the academy was Sakura.

Ah, Sakura, the beautiful and charming Sakura! Naruto can't resist her smile or laugh. He'd do anything to become her special person. Naruto immediately cursed his short and girl-like physique. He didn't compare to the all elusive Uchiha, whom is the object of Sakura's affection. Therefore the Uchiha was his rival.

He was halfway to said academy when a couple of ANBU stopped him. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us." "Why?!" Naruto said, he was hesitant, most of the time when people asked him to "go with them" really meant "let's beat the shit out of you". "You are to see the Hokage."

Still a bit cautious Naruto slowly nodded. He was picked up by one of the ANBU and carried away to the Tower. It took little time, in a couple of seconds Naruto was on his own feet once again. The two ninja escorted him to Sarutobi's office. Naruto opened the door and walked in.

"What'd you take me out of school for, ya ol' fart?!" Naruto said, expecting a cheesy grin in return, instead his ji-ji had a serious face on, the type of face that said, "Something very bad has happened and it involves you." Naruto, having experienced this face before when he pulled a really bad prank or someone accused him of something immediately said, "Whatever I did…I didn't do."

The aged Hokage sighed.

"Naruto…it's not what you did…it's what's going to happen to you."

He closed his eyes as he remembered just moments after the gathering of the council.

……………………………………………………………………………**.**

"_Danzo, why are you doing this? It does no one any good, you know that." The Hokage said to the equally old man. "Ah, that's where you're wrong, Sarutobi. A lot of good is going to come out of this, you'll see." "I want Naruto to have a normal ninja life!" _

"_And so he shall." _

"_You know what I mean! Plus, someone has to be of Jounin rank to be admitted into Root!" _

"_Well then, will you make Naruto a jounin?"_

"_Most certainly not!" _

"_Then I guess there's nothing I can do except train him until he is Jounin worthy. I shall be at your office in an hour; I don't want to have to explain anything, you can do that. He shall become an official Root-member in training!" _

"_I don't get what you see in this! In 6 years when Naruto turns 18 he'll inherit his father's will, and he'll be able to get out of Root!" _

"_He's also going to inherit something else, something of great value to me and Konoha." _

_And with that Danzo was gone. Even in his old age, Danzo was still a praise-worthy shinobi. _

…………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Naruto, you're going to become an…apprentice of sorts." The Hokage said to the blond.

"YATTA! I'm going to be your apprentice?" Naruto asked happily, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"No."

Naruto's face fell instantly, who was going to train him if the Hokage wasn't? He pondered for a bit before saying, "Who's going to train me then?" The Hokage paused and took in a deep breath. "You are to be in training to become a ROOT member." Naruto looked at the Hokage in confusion, Root wasn't well known, especially to those ninja-in-training. Not wanting to tell Naruto about all the gruesome things Root is assigned to do he put on a happy mask and said, "It's a secret organization!" Naruto's face once again lit up happily, "Really?! DATTEBAYO! I must be really special!" The Hokage smiled, albeit sadly, but he smiled, "You don't know how special you are. This is the first time they've agreed to train someone!"

Naruto's smile just made the old man even guiltier. He couldn't believe he was actually letting Danzo have his way. Naruto jumped up and down, "Will I learn real ninja skills instead of the boring stuff Iruka and Mizuki sensei teach at the academy!?" The Hokage nodded slowly, you didn't have to know of Konoha's history to be part of ROOT-you just had to be a monster. And Naruto certainly was no monster.

"_To bad the villager's can't take the Yondaime's will to heart." _

Naruto did a happy dance around the room, "YAY! I'm definitely going to beat Sasuke at everything now!" The Sandaime looked at Naruto and started talking once more, "This is nothing to be happy about Naruto, you will undergo training much hard then what is expected of you in the Academy, they will force you to become perfect, and you will be worked until you collapse and beg for mercy, do you hear me?"

"Ya, ya, I hear you old man, so when do I get started?!"

The old Hokage looked briefly at the wall, only 4 minutes until Danzo would come. "You will get started right away, Naruto." Suddenly two men appeared by the Hokage with two large bags in their arms, the Hokage gestured towards the blonde-haired boy and they set the bags at his feet.

"These are your belongings, I ordered for them to get you all new clothes, your personal belongings such as your journal and studying materials are also in these two bags."

"THANKS!" Naruto said happily, he went through the clothes and found that his extra pairs of orange jumpsuits were not in said bags. "Hey, where are my ORANGE clothes?" He said, truly wondering where the oversized clothes were. The Hokage sighed, "Those were burned, this is a fresh start, and with a fresh start, you need better clothes."

"Ma clothes were nice as they were!" Naruto protested.

"You want to be trained in ROOT, right?"

"Hai."

"Well then, if you want to be in ROOT, you need to dress accordingly."

"Fine then, if that's what it takes, then I'll do it!"

"My my, I like this boy already." Danzo said, walking in, punctual as always. Naruto looked at the scarred and bandaged man and said, "Who are you?" "I'm the one who shall be training you from now on." Naruto bit his lip and looked over the man as if deciding whether or not Danzo was worthy to be his instructor.

Finally he nodded and picked up the two bags which were surprisingly light for their size. "Where do I go then, sensei?" Danzo smirked and said, "Follow me." With that he started walking out the door, and Naruto followed in pursuit. The Hokage looked down at the file in his hands. On it he stamped with red ink.

"ROOT Member in Training."

A tear rolled down his face, _"Forgive me Minato, forgive me Naruto. What have I done now?"_

……………………………………………………………………**.**

**Yush, so finally it's finished, xD it took me a while to get into the right "writing mindset" Anyway, I'll try to get the next chappie out as soon as possible.**

**I WILL NOT BE WRITING ANY OTHER FANFICS UNTIL THIS IS DONE. I really hate it when authors do that, and they can't pay as much attention to the story as needed. ^^ **


	2. The Arrival

**Crybaby**

**By: Nessie Lives**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**YAOI CONTENT. Don't read if you don't like yaoi.**

**AN: Yeah, so here's the next chapter! SAI COMES IN! Yay! Maybe we can get to some smut soon. That would be awesome. So I'll get to write the training sessions next. No hints, sorry. This chapter is just basically to introduce Naruto to ROOT and have him meet Sai. I love Sai, he's so funny. **

……………………………………………………………………………**..**

"_Amazing…" _Was all Naruto could think as he approached the ROOT headquarters. The large building had a creepy vibe around it, and seemed to be completely covered in long vines of creeping ivy. Danzo chuckled at the boy's blatant awe and said, "Boy, get dressed into proper clothing." Naruto nodded; eager to please his new teacher and hurried off into the building to find a bathroom.

Inside Naruto was immediately greeted with the sounds of sparring and yelling. It was so loud that Naruto had to cover his ears with the two bags he was holding. He then marveled at how he couldn't hear these very loud sounds from outside. Tapping a masked lady he asked, "Konnichiwa! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Can you show me where the bathroom is?" The lady didn't say anything but pointed to a grey door. "Thanks!"

Naruto hopped to the door and flung it open. The room was very dull, grey tiles, grey cement wall with 6 stalls. Naruto walked into the first one and pulled out his new clothes. _"Not as good as my orange jumpsuit, but it'll do." _He thought as he stepped out of his horrific outfit and pulled on the clothes picked out for him. The shirt was form-fitting, black, and had a fishnet lining. The pants were baggy, but not as baggy as his jumpsuit and were also black. He pulled on the jacket which was (surprise, surprise!) black as well with a navy blue Uzumaki symbol on the back.

Looking over himself, he was extremely grateful for the jacket, he had grown just slightly overweight from eating ramen or spoiled food everyday. Overall, someone could probably say that he looked like a decent genin. Nodding and giving himself a pep talk, he put the rest of his clothes in the bag, it was then that he found a mask (1). He pulled it out.

It was an extremely detailed fox mask with the whiskers and everything. On the side it said in barely visible writing "Kitsune- ROOT Member in Training". He grinned and pulled the mask on as well. He liked it, it suited him somewhat. Why, he didn't know. He always seemed to relate himself to a fox. When he walked out Danzo was waiting for him.

Seeing that the boy had managed to put the outfit on he started walking down a long hallway, the boy followed him, as expected. Naruto looked around and saw that everyone else wore masks as well, he shrugged and followed his instructor until the old man stopped at a door.

"This will be your room, rest, as you will start training tomorrow." Naruto nodded and walked into the door. Inside he found that the room was filled with scrolls. He drooled, wondering what type of secrets they contained. Danzo seeing the boy's eagerness smiled. "I give all ROOT members in training a head start by giving them scrolls on what they will be learning. Feel free to look through any of them." "Thanks sensei!" "Call me Danzo, please." "Okay then…Danzo!" With that said Naruto dived into the sea of scrolls finding one to occupy his time.

Slowly, the old man closed the door and started to walk to his own room. Meanwhile Naruto had found a scroll on Bunshin, one of the hardest techniques Naruto had learned in the academy. He just never seemed to get it right. Slowly opening up scroll he found that this was no normal Bunshin technique (2). Slowly his eager eyes drank up the information written on the scroll.

_Instead of making illusions like the regular "Bunshin No Jutstu" the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is much more efficient in combat and information gathering missions. As these clones are solid, how this is done is the user must put part of his chakra into the clone, allowing it to think and move on its own. This also makes it ideal for information gathering as all memories of the shadow clones are transferred back the original creator. One of the biggest differences is the amount of chakra it takes to make the Bunshin or the Kage Bunshin. The Bunshin only takes a small amount of chakra, but this chakra must be controlled perfectly, whereas the Kage Bunshin takes much more chakra, and you don't have to have perfect control, but it is recommended. Don't make too much of these clones at one time as you may faint from Chakra exhaust. This technique is recommended for only Jounin and up. _

Jumping up and down at the fact that he might get to learn a Jounin rank jutsu he looked over the hand signs, or sign to be more correct. Slowly he put his hands together in the directed position and yelled out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" while releasing as much chakra as he could. There was an enormous poof of smoke and when it cleared…a half dead clone stood before him.

Grunting in frustration he dispelled the clone by kicking it in the stomach. He winced as the memory of the kick entered his head. Sighing he put his hands together once again. Slowly he said "Kage Bunshin No Jutstu!" And added even more chakra to the chakra he had forced out earlier. He found that once again, there was a crippled Bunshin at his feet. Grunting he added more and more chakra. Each clone more crippled than before. Then it hit him. If the clone was getting more deformed with each time he put in more chakra, then what if he used only a small amount of chakra?

Congratulating himself on figuring this out he made the hand sign and used less chakra than he had originally started out with. Crying out "Kage Bunshin no Jutstu" once more, a poof of smoke appeared and cleared to show one perfected clone that looked exactly like Naruto in everyway. Smiling he looked at the carbon copy of himself. "Hello." The clone blinked for a while before smiling and saying, "DATTEBAYO! Hello boss!" Naruto and his clone grinned identically.

"I DID IT! YATTA!"

Danzo, unknown by Naruto, was watching silently by means of the camera on the wall. _"This boy…shows lots of promise. It makes me wonder why he's labeled the class dead-last." _He thought as Naruto and his clone proceeded in doing a victory dance. _"He has spirit too. I wonder how powerful he will be as soon as he's done with the training I shall put him through."_ He pondered on the thought of Naruto's training for a bit, before smiling, and adjourning to his own room for the night.

Naruto was exhausted, he dispelled the clone with the hand sign shown and collapsed on the bed. He winced as it felt as if he had fell on a bed of rocks! Too tired to rant about it he fell asleep silently.

……………………………………………………………………………**..**

The next morning Naruto was awakened with the sound of an alarm blaring. With intent to kill whatever made that noise, Naruto groggily got up and shuffled into the small bathroom to the right of his room. On the sink he found a note; _Meet me at training room 6. __**–Danzo**_. Shrugging, and setting the note back on the sink-top he climbed into the shower.

Naruto got a shock when he found out that there was no hot water. Then he remembered it was an elite secret group, and they probably used it to wake sleepy members up. Feeling wide awake he dressed in his ROOT clothes, stuffed the note into his pocket and rushed down the hall. _"Training room 6, room 6…" _Turning down a hall he saw a plain sign that said "Training Rooms".

He passed 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 until he found the door labeled Training Room Six. Unlike most doors, this door was quite ornate. It was made of solid oak and had professional moldings. Turning a large brass knob he opened the door and stepped into the room. He took no more than 4 steps into the room before a kunai pinned him to the ground. Craning his neck to look up he saw Danzo smiling down at him.

"Lesson Number One: Stay alert and don't let the enemy get behind you." Danzo said as he pulled the kunai out and released Naruto, "Now, let's try that again, and this time, be alert." Naruto nodded, embarrassed, but thrilled he was learning something. Walking out the door and closing it behind him. He stared at the door once more and opened it. This time when he walked in he was alert. _"Where is he?" _He thought as his cerulean eyes scanned the room.

"_I can't find him! Where is he? Behind? In front? To the left or right? Above? No, then he must be…" _

Naruto couldn't finish his train of thought as he was suddenly punched into the air by Danzo. "I expected more out of you, Uzumaki." Danzo said, taunting the boy, hoping to incite a reaction. Luckily for Danzo it did. Naruto growled and charged at Danzo, poised to strike. Danzo sighed as he saw the basic academy stance, which really did no good; it was mainly based on defense and wouldn't work at all if the person using it was on offense.

Sliding into his own, unique stance he met Naruto head on and immediately over came him and threw him into the wall. Danzo clicked his tongue as Naruto slid to the floor, unconscious. "Really, I thought he would give more." To Danzo's surprise though, Naruto slowly got up. Wiping the blood from his chin, he looked at Danzo with even more determination.

Danzo smiled. The kid was determined. "Well then Naruto, I didn't expect you to get up…but it's only expected." Naruto looked at him warily, "What do you mean Danzo-sensei?" "You didn't know?" Danzo said, faking innocence, "Well I would expect you to know, it is about you after all." "What is it?!" Naruto screamed, not sure he wanted to know or not. "You are the carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox."

Naruto gasped. It all made sense. The dirty looks, why people felt the need to go the extra mile to make his day miserable. Why they ignored him, sold him rotten goods at high prices. "No, I'm not a demon!" He cried out in disbelief. "That's right, you aren't" Danzo replied calmly, "You are the jailor, and not the demon. Lift up your shirt." Hesitantly, Naruto obeyed and lifted up his shirt. Danzo pressed a finger to his belly button, slowly the seal made its presence known.

"This is the seal that holds Kyuubi within you."

Naruto scratched his head, "Ano, ano, does that mean the Kyuubi is in my tummy?" Danzo sighed, "You are quite dense, you know." Naruto hung his head, "I know." "The seal is currently suppressing all of Kyuubi's chakra. I wonder why that is, I mean if the seal ever weakened, you would lose all sense of chakra control. We will need to find away around that, but as I can't have you standing here all day. Sai!"

The door opened and a boy around Naruto's age walked in. He had pale skin, with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked like a replica of Sasuke! When he approached he quickly opened up a scroll and took out a brush. "This is Sai, he is one of my best members, he will be copying the way your seal looks for further reference."

"I feel uncomfortable like this, Danzo-sensei."

That's when the boy named Sai smiled awkwardly at him, "Don't be such a crybaby dick-less."

……………………………………………………………**..**

**So sorry, you don't know how much I had to struggle to get this chapter out before Monday. Eek! Sorry for not putting much into this chapter, I really just wanted to introduce Sai so we can get to the smut! –drools- **

**Anyway, please review, they fuel me to write/type faster. 8D**


	3. The Reason

**Crybaby**

**By: Nessie Lives**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**YAOI CONTENT. Don't read if you don't like yaoi.**

**AN: Yay! Another chapter. Glad to have this one out. Because I love you guys. Sorry for being away I had a school trip. Nerd stuff, nothing that should concern you. xD Anyway, on with the story! **

…………………………………………………………………**..**

Naruto took in a deep breath. "I won't punch his face in, I won't punch his face in, I won't punch his face in." "I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!" Naruto said as he kicked Sai in the face. Sai, not expecting this at all, slammed into the wall. Getting up he looked at Naruto. He was confused. When Danzo had told him there would be a trainee coming in his age and told him to be nice, he started to read up on "Making Friends". He had read that giving people nicknames by their most outstanding attributes usually worked. And "dick-less" was just about Naruto in a nutshell. He was petite, and girl like. And he had an innocent and girly aura around him.

Naruto charged at him with a kunai in hand that he had pulled from his hidden pocket in the vest. Sai furrowed his brows in confusion and by reflex, grabbed Naruto's wrist, pinned him to the ground, and straddled him. Naruto blushed a deep vermillion. "YOU BASTARD! GET OFF OF ME!" Sai was definitely confused. Why was Naruto-kun getting mad at him for defending himself? Danzo saw the two boys' confusion and regretted ever teaching Sai to be emotionless and inconsiderate.

"What do you mean, dick-less?" Sai said in a monotone voice. Naruto sweat-dropped, this bastard sounded like Sasuke! Shoving Sai off of him, he got up and dusted himself off. He huffed and stared at Sai. Who stared back and smiled. God, Naruto felt like leaning over and wiping that god-awful smile off of that face! He didn't have practice when it came to fake smiles. He wasn't as good as them as Naruto was.

Naruto cracked out his own fake smile, it stretched over his face, and he closed his eyes. He knew that people could probably see that the smile wasn't reaching his eyes. But Sai, who had been studying emotions for a couple weeks now, ever since Danzo told him that a boy his age was going to be entering the house if he could convince the council, and that he was to "socialize" with him. Danzo, seeing tension now quickly dismissed Sai with a hand gesture. Naruto's smile faded and he opened his cerulean eyes. Safe.

Danzo then gestured Naruto over and led him outside to the forest. There he patted a large tree with a thick trunk. But before he could get a word out Naruto asked a question, "Ne, why is Sai like that?" Danzo sighed. He should've seen the question coming. Closing his eyes he spoke in a soft voice. "Sai and his brother, whose name was Yuki both entered, ROOT training at an even younger age than you. Sai was only 4 and his brother was 5. Now, it had already been diagnosed that his brother had a terminal lung disease that was killing him slowly but surely, and not even the great Tsunade of the Saniin could find a cure. They had apparently been living near an old mine were a company used to mine...and the rest is history. I came to love these two boys as my own sons. And seeing Yuki slowly die was killing me, and I knew it would kill Sai even more if he were to ever hear about his brother, and he was so young too. I couldn't stand the picture of Sai kneeled over his older brother's grave crying. So I trained Sai to be emotionless, to shun everything, to have a heart of stone. And when his brother died when he was 10, he felt nothing, nothing at all. It was only then afterwards that the effect of what I had done actually settled in, Sai could not be happy, he could only do what I told him to." Danzo closed his eyes, "I made a foolish mistake, and I plan on not making the same mistake again. It is believed that having emotions as a ninja on the battlefield is bad. But it isn't, many a time someone was saved because of their emotions. And don't forget that, Naruto."

Naruto stared in awe at Danzo. He had been worried that he would end up like Sai and not be able to be happy. But now that he saw things from Danzo's point of view, he nodded. "Okay then Danzo-sensei, I'll cut him some slack, on account of his brother and all…but if he ever calls be dick-less again, I'm going to go crazy on his pale ass." Danzo chuckled, "Fair enough." And with that he reverted back to Danzo-sensei-that-likes-to-torture- innocent-people. "Now, Naruto, you do already know because I told you, about the Kyuubi no Kitsune, right?" Naruto nodded, "Well, truth is, I knew about it before you told me Danzo." Danzo frowned before saying, "Well then, this is probably why you know that your chakra control is probably the worst of all the genin." Naruto nodded, "I know that you need a precise amount of chakra to make a jutsu work. And because of Kyuu I know that because of my large chakra reserves it is harder for me to get to that precise amount of chakra, especially jutsus that require such little chakra like the Bunshin-No-Jutsu." "Wait…did you just call the great Kyuubi no Kitsune…Kyuu?" Naruto shrugged, "Why not, she likes it better that way." "She?!" Danzo was surprised at how much Naruto seemed to know about the Kyuubi.

"Well, Danzo-sensei it was inevitable! Seeing as how I was beaten, as a kid I used to escape to my mind. Before I knew she was Kyuu I used to call her Kaa-san. Because she treated me like her child. When I found out I still wasn't afraid, she was my mother, you know? She was the one who comforted me. And I knew that you should never judge someone."

Danzo was surprised that he had met with Kyuubi. But his brows furrowed when he said he could only speak to Kyuubi when his life was in danger and he retreated into his head. According to Naruto, he seemed to have a pretty decent relationship with the feared demon. Even though he was still wary the Kitsune would try to hurt Naruto, he had to admit that at least he or she rather could help in advancing Naruto's training. He would get the ROOT seal masters to working on that right away. Shaking his head, he finally said, "Down to business. Simply, you need to climb this tree with no hands, and like you put it, you will need a very precise amount of chakra to climb this tree. Too much, and you crush the bark, to little and you slip off. Just apply the chakra to your tree and try to climb."

Naruto paused for a second before breaking out in a large grin, "I can do it, believe it!" And with that Naruto started running up the tree only to fall up after 3 steps up. Danzo laughed, "Remember, concentrate and keep the flow of chakra going!" Naruto nodded and tried again. This time though, the bark was crushed under the large amount of chakra he pumped into his feet. Closing his eyes in concentration he ran at the tree. His eyes glinting with a new-found determination. One step, two steps, three steps. He got ten steps up the tree before he started to slide down again. Panicking he added a too much chakra and crushed the bark. Leaping off, he fell onto his feet. He glared at the tree. Sai and Sasuke could wait, for now, this tree was his rival. And boy, this tree was going to get it's ass handed to it on a silver platter.

If...trees had asses, that is. Adding the exact same amount of chakra, he once again blazed up the tree, this time he tried to stay as concentrated as possible. He easily passed 10 steps, and eagerly went into his 12th. Soon he came upon his twentieth step and was halfway up the tree. He shouted his victory happily. He had won, and the tree had lost. Smiling, he seemed to forget that beneath the tree was ground. And ground was hard. He hit his head with a loud, "ITAI!" Danzo smiled, the boy made lots of progress, but he was still a bit dim-witted.

But, he was a genius at picking up techniques and skills. That Danzo could admit. But the boy still had tons to work on. The tree climbing excercise was the most simple of all excercises. But now that the boy got the simple idea, Danzo decided that Naruto could work on it later. He called Naruto over to him and praised him a bit before moving on to the next order of training. "An important part about being a ninja is taijutsu. Therefore, you will need a flawless style. One that was designed and customized just for you. Luckily I have the best person for the job." Naruto looked at him expectantly. Danzo pulled out a mirror and held it up to Naruto, "There he is." "Eh! Danzo, that was meaan. Getting me all excited then shooting me down." Naruto said as he pouted. Danzo ruffled his student's hair. "Why, you'll need an awesome new taijutstu style though. Because if I am correct, the genin test is in two weeks?" Naruto looked at Danzo reproachfully, "Yes it is, Iruka-sensei is probably trying to perfect all of the student's skills so they can pass." Danzo smiled, "Yes, well you'll need to take the test as well." Naruto blinked and for a moment Danzo thought the boy would throw a hissy fit, or god forbid, a full blown tantrum. But Naruto smiled brightly, "YATTA! Then I can impress Sakura-chan with my brand new skills and shove that Uchiha-teme in the dirt!" The boy jumped up in happiness and threw a fist into the air.

"Well then, you might as well start studying up on various taijutsu styles then!" Danzo chirped cheerfully before throwing a large pile of textbooks into Naruto's small hands. "You will be the best ninja in no time as soon as you develope your own style! All of the great ninja had thier own style." "SUGOI. I won't disappoint you Danzo!" Naruto said, his blue eyes sparkling all the brighter. He dashed off into the large headquarters with his new text books in hand. He spun in circles happily as he sat down and opened up the first book with more enthusiasm then Gai Maito could ever even dream of (which is quite scary when you think about it). His eyes read through the pages with gusto, elated at the fact that if he could do this, then Sakura would fall right into his arms and Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance against him.

His demented fantasies had Sakura swooning over him and Sasuke bowing down to him as, he, Naruto Uzumaki sat on the Hokage Throne. He sighed as he imagined his and Sakura's wedding. There would be Sakura blossoms, to compliment her creamy complexion and her beatiful pink hair. And some ornage, mainly because...who could live without it? And he would be the most awesome person around, and girls would fawn all over him, but he would be true to Sakura. After a while he snapped out of his mind and looked back down at the page he had stopped reading halfway through. On it were the details of many various basic taijutsu styles. And one immediately caught his eye.

Looking it over he grinned. This was the best technque for him to work on. Reading aloud he said, "The springing fox style is a rare and unique style not known my many." Oh-ho-ho, this was getting really good already. "It requires large chakra reserves and complete dedication and concentration." Naruto smiled, he had two of those three things. Yes, it would be completely awesome to learn this. "In addition, this person also must have an affinity towards wind and water." Eh, Naruto thought. He didn't know what the hell that was. He would just ask Danzo about it later.

……………………………………………………………**.**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**Sorry it took me forever. xD**

**A bit of SaiNaru action, but not much, it's hard to work with an emotionless block. **


	4. The Feelings

**Crybaby **

**By: Nessie Lives **

**YAOI CONTENT. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**AN: Whoa. XD I lied, didn't I? I'll try to update more, promise! Please forgive me. Oh and thanks to a kind reviewer who pointed out the mistakes I made! I fixed it as soon as possible! **

**_OH MY GOD! Polls are open! Be sure to input your vote! _**

**Should there be a lemon, if so how many? **

**Which side pairings (besides SasuSaku..can't stand it) should there be(one sided counts as well. :3)? **

**Should Naruto be on Team 7 (as part of the qualifications for ROOT or whatever)? **

**In the Wave Arc, should Haku and Zabuza die? **

**Should Naruto's main affinity be the canon wind OR water? **

**Should there be bashing, and if so, which characters? **

**Yup a lot of questions, but I live to serve you? :P **

**VOTE! **

…………………………………………………**..**

Naruto took in a shuddering breath. Blood streamed down from his arms and legs. He was on the verge of collapse. Note to self: Don't ever, EVER train this hard again. Naruto had tried to learn the "Springing fox Style" and found that it was hard, very hard. Harder than anything Naruto had to do before. The style was very vague and unpredictable, and Naruto had to pump tons of chakra into his arms and legs to get it to work.

In a few seconds the blood stopped, Kyuu had healed him. "Thanks Kyuu." He mumbled before he crouched into the position once again. One hand was dipped at a downward angle and was stretched out behind him. Another hand was tucked in at his side and was pressed to the ground. Naruto's undeveloped muscles strained themselves.

"Springing Fox Style" was mostly offense, but there was some defense. (Hence, the springing part of the name.) Forcing more chakra into his legs, Naruto sprung into the air and flipped. This was all done very swiftly. That was why the technique required so much chakra, the moves were impossibly fast. All of the moves had to do with complete concentration on where he was hitting and how fast he needed to go.

The style was also based on how unpredictable it was. If an opponent charged at you, you were supposed to lean to the side, jab him in a pressure a point and flip him on his back. If an opponent was coming at you from the side or behind you were supposed to spin around, dodge the move and palm them on the forehead (with enough chakra pumped into your arm that it hurts).

If you were charging, you make all signs point to "I'm going to punch you in the face" but in reality you jump up, land behind him and press a pressure point. There were many maneuvers that Naruto had to learn as well as strategy. And Naruto and strategy equals, "what the hell, I don't get it".

The style was also a radical change for Naruto. He was used to his brash "charge and hope I hit" style.

Naruto fell down. He couldn't do it. Blood spurted from his arms and legs from the pressure his chakra was putting into the muscles. He closed his eyes and went for a visit with his mother.

"**Brat, you need to be more careful, if I wasn't here to heal you, you'd be in very big trouble. You keep pulling and breaking your muscles and tendons! Baka!" **

"_Kaa-san, I've missed you." _

"**I've missed you too, Kit." **

"_I wish I could talk to you whenever I wanted." _

"**I wish you could too, but for now, it's life or death situations. And you certainly have put yourself in one!" **

"_But how am I going to be Hokage if I don't push myself?" _

'_**Poor kit, he still wants to protect a village not worth protecting.' **_**"Well you don't have to kill yourself! Baka!" **

"_Hahaha." _

"**Oh and before you have to leave, I must compliment you on your new clothing. I'm glad you got rid of that dreadful orange…thing." **

"_Hey! Orange is the best!" _

"**Same as always brat. I don't see any change at all." **

"_Well I've only been here like what, two days?" _

"**Hmm, but I see you've already met someone." **

"_What are you talking about?! The only person for me is Sakura-chan!" _

"**Oh right, I can hear your inner-most deep thoughts brat, even though you choose to ignore them, you ****like**** that Sai kid, don't you? I don't mind it one bit, in fact I encourage you! In fact as far as I could tell he was digging you back! Go out there and claim that man as yours!" **

"…_I'M NOT GAY!" _

"**You say that now, but I'm female, and unfortunately, you inherited some…feminine taste from me." **

"…_what?" _

"**Clueless brat. Oh and your sensei is calling you, it's time to go." **

"_Bye Kyuu!" _

Naruto blinked and saw Danzo hovering over him with a slightly concerned look on his face. "Hi Danzo-sensei! Time for dinner already?" Danzo sweat-dropped and hit Naruto over the head, "You idiot! It's been two days! I had to send Sai in here to watch over you!" "WHAAAT?!?!? That pervert must've groped me or looked at my penis! Danzoooooo." "Shut up! I see developing your own style must've been a bit tough to do by yourself. So…as a punishment for staying asleep two whole days, Sai here is now your official tutor!"

Sai then stepped out of the shadows. Naruto flushed. "No, no no no no no no no no no no! Please Danzo, I beg of you!" But Danzo was already halfway to the door, "Have fun you two!" Naruto gulped and turned his head to look at Sai who was smiling. _"That smile is fake!" _"Hey, hey, Sai-teme, you don't need to pretend to like me." "Oh, don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm not _pretending._" Sai said, leering.

Well, he leered in Naruto's mind anyway. Naruto backed up against the wall. "I don't swing that way!" "….." Sai blinked. Sai remembered in the "Emotions For Dummies" book it said that if a person was feeling doubtful that you should make physical contact and assure them that there's nothing to worry about.

Sai took a step towards Naruto. Naruto backed up again. Another step forward. Another step back. It went like this until Naruto was up against a wall and Sai's body was pressing into his. Sai leaned forward and whispered into Naruto's ear, "There's nothing to worry about Naruto-**kun**, I won't be too **rough**."

Naruto caught the "second meaning" to Sai's statement. He flushed a very deep red. Sai's face inched closer and closer and _closer_. Naruto wanted to melt into the wall. Then suddenly Sai backed up, before walking out the door.

Naruto let out a breath of held in air. That was awkward to say the least. But at least Sai didn't do any- wait what's this? Naruto looked down and saw that "Naruto Jr." was making himself very apparent through the black pants he had on. Naruto sweat-dropped and fled from the room.

"_I thought black was supposed to be slimming!" _

Naruto made his way into the bathroom and snuck into the very last stall. Why did Sai do that to him? How did Sai do that to him? Not wanting to touch his "Jr." where a person might walk in at any second he tried to will his problem away.

So he pictured Sasuke naked.

Which turned out to not be the best idea in the whole world. He figured that out when he started to hurl his lunch from 2 days ago into the toilet.

After giving his lunch back to Mother Earth Naruto was ravenous. He hadn't eaten in two days! He needed to find some ramen, and fast!

**With Sai **

Sai was furiously flipping through "Emotions for Dummies" until he saw a "What Emotion Are You Feeling" quiz. He answered the questions with ROOT accuracy and looked at his result.

"**Attraction/Love/Lust" **

Not knowing precisely what those were he flipped to that section of the book.

**Romantic Love- **_Love is the best type of emotion! Well, that is the common belief! Love is basically this. You can't stop thinking about them. When you're with them you're happy. You can't stand to be away from them for long. The thought of losing them makes to want to kill yourself. You would do anything to make them happy, and you can't stand it when they pay attention to someone else romantically. _

**Lust- **_Lust is physical attraction. You don't love them, but the sight of them brings perverted images to your head and makes you go dizzy. Lust is commonly associated with Love. But in the end Lust fades while Love is everlasting. _

Sai closed the book slowly. So what he was feeling for Naruto, was lust? Is that why he wanted so badly to touch Naruto, even right now? He didn't think it was love. His feelings weren't that extreme. Sai furrowed his brows. This was a mystery. A Mystery indeed.

…………………………………………………**..**

**So what do you think? **

**Haha, I typed this up within 2 hours, so sorry for any mistakes. **

**I should get a Beta. 0.o **

**Anyway reviewers get candy! **


End file.
